1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining mechanism which joins a front lower cross member and a hood lock brace which are arranged on the front part of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
An engine hood (also called a bonnet) is arranged on the front part of a vehicle in order to cover the engine arranged inside, and a hood lock member which extends in a vehicle width direction is arranged for supporting the lower part of the front end vicinity of this engine hood. A front lower cross member which forms a structural body of the front part of the vehicle, extends in a vehicle width direction to the lower part of the hood lock member. In addition, a hood lock brace which extends in a vehicle height direction is arranged between the hood lock member and the front lower cross member and joins together the hood lock member and the front lower cross member.
The front lower cross member described above is usually formed from two plates arranged front and back or two plates arranged up and down and an enclosed space is formed by joining the two plates. For example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2002-120760 (patent document 1), a front lower cross member (also called a front end cross member) is formed from a first part and a second part arranged next to each front and back and an enclosed space is formed from this structure.